onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kaizoku-Fansubs
DemonRin's Edits I'm surprised we did not notice that before. She put in a bunch of false "facts" in the article. I'm watching this article to prevent that BS from ever coming back into the article. SeaTerror 20:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed it, but I forgot to make it less bias. Kdom 21:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) They don't edit it and never have. Unless you count putting subtitles on a RAW as editing. SeaTerror 21:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry Guys. ::http://apforums.net/showpost.php?p=1490295&postcount=188 :It's a thread at AP where someone brought it up. That post is Dythm, head of Kaizoku fansubs at the time the edit was made admitting to it. :Also, please refrain from being extremely rude and calling someone a "Liar" when they're actually right. MasterDeva was right, you were just ignorant and refused to look into it any further.DemonRin 22:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Deva's giving you proof. I don't understand why you didn't stop several edits ago when Deva gave you the link in an edit. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks guys (and girls). SeaTerror seems to be kind of headstrong these days. I know that he can be a good editor but his latest behavior puzzles me, I don't know what to say... MasterDeva 23:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Not sure about other situations, but this mostly comes from him being a fan of K-F. People who were around back in the Days of K-F being the ONLY source for good One Piece releases tend to be nostalgic for that version and will fight tooth and nail to prove that it's the best. It's also why most of the fanbase thinks "Nakama" is untranslatable. The first version they ever saw left it that way and told them it was "Super Special", so they can't let go of it. ::Same deal here, People have ALWAYS loved K-F and believed they released episodes completely uncut and unedited, saying something different messes with their perceptions and they get defensive. ::Try doing the same thing with a Fan of the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z. Try telling them the dub was bad. Even though it WAS pretty damn bad, they'll defend it to their last breath.DemonRin 23:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) SeaTerror's Reverts SeaTerror, stop reverting it. You're swinging the bias in favor of K-F by omitting key facts. :1 - The Bon Kurei Vs Sanji Blood was Not the Only Edit. Stop acting like it was. That was the only MAJOR Edit, but they have made a few other minor edits to the video, like the "ARABASTA KING DOM" Fix. :2 - Your version of the entry says that the blood edit "...was intended to make the fight closer to the manga". Where is your source on this? Find me a post or something from Kaizoku Fansubs where they own up to making the edit and claim it was to make it closer to the manga. :3 - Even if that were their intent (As the K-F fans always cite when they defend K-F on this) its not valid anyway, because as the reference I cited in my version clearly shows, the scene K-F added blood to was Filler created by Toei, it was Never even in the manga. Your version of the entry clearly omits facts by claiming the Blood edit was their ONLY edit, as well as making up unreferenced information to try and bias the entry to make it look more positive towards K-F. Look, I know you love K-F and the Idea that they did something bad upsets and offends you, but they did it. Omitting the facts only swings it biased in favor of K-F while my version is neutral, yet you claim mine is biased? Mine only adds two things to yours. It actually mentions the "ARABASTA KING DOM" edit, which they really did, while still making sure to mention that it is only a "Minor" edit. And it adds in saying that, although some claim that the blood edit was to make it closer to the manga, the scene where Bon spins around coughing up saliva was entirely added by Toei and was not in the manga at all. My version is not biased while yours is. If you want a compromise, then leave mine as-is but you can remove the ENTIRE bit about it being "To make it closer to the manga", because you can neither prove that was K-F's intent, nor does the edit ACTUALLY make it any closer to the manga.DemonRin 04:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC)